Let Sleeping Watchdogs Lie
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returns home to Japan to reunite with old friends, but he also has a secondary agenda. As an FBI agent with a phone that can control an entire city it is his job to stop one man from becoming the head of the Yakuza. With the help of his best friend, his phone, and the resources of the Bureau, he sets of to make a difference.


**Part 1 – Bust**

In celebration of the release of Watch Dogs, I'm making this three-way crossover between Naruto, Watchdogs, and Sleeping Dogs.

Tokyo, 2014, Tokyo Police set up a sting operation with one of Tokyo's best operatives, and two of the most notorious drug dealers.

Tokyo PD set up the sting, their operative moved into position.

The dealers moved in as did the police.

The men walked up to the table, the man on the left was one of the dealers, the other, no.

The man they walked up to was five foot nine, and had a stomach that stuck out beyond his chest.

The main dealer placed the money down on the table as the big guy pulled one of the kilos out of his pocket, and dropped it on the table in front of the two men.

The main dealer picked up the kilo, and held it out to his partner who stabbed it with his knife, and took a taste of the blade, then nodded to his partner.

As the main dealer handed the money to the big guy, the police moved in.

The partner of the dealer picked up his phone, and saw the police were closing in, "I'm sorry guys but we're going to have to cut this deal short," he said, "We've got police swarming in!"

The three men ran, and ended up cutting through a fish-market, one of them ended up getting tired out, and surrendered, the other two kept running.

The man with the phone hit another button, and the lights instantly went off.

One of the cops tried to charge through the door, and as he did, the man with the phone kicked the door shut on his arm, stole his Beretta M9, then turned around, and shot two bamboo posts keeping the ceiling up, and as they collapsed, the bamboo posts landed on top of the cops, knocking them over.

The man then turned around, and struck the cop on the bridge of the nose, knocking him out cold.

As he continued, he noticed one cop coming out of the door in front of a continently placed bench, as the cop raised his weapon, the man kicked the table up, knocking the gun backwards, and then one kick sent the cop and the bench flying backwards against the wall.

After running for a little while longer, the man ended up in the spot lights of seventeen cop cars, and he surrendered.

The man was taken to jail, he was a six-foot-five Japanese/Caucasian with spikey black hair and onyx eyes, his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

As he was in jail, he met up with an old friend, "Well I'll be fucked," a six-foot-five Japanese/Caucasian with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes said as he walked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I'll be fucked as well," Sasuke said as he stood up, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

The two embraced, "Damn it's good to see you," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "They kick you out of America?"

"Just got tired of the new world," Sasuke said, "Decided to come back home."

"Hey man," Naruto said as they sat down, "What about the rest of your family? Your brother coming back?"

"No," Sasuke said, "Itachi's dead."

"I'm sorry man," Naruto said as he shook Sasuke's shoulder, "You blame Sai for his death?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "That bastard led him down that road."

"Just relax will you," Naruto said, "I have a feeling you'll get to talk to him real soon."

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "By the way, you have contact with anyone in the old neighborhood?"

"You mean the Japanese/Caucasian neighborhood that everyone hated," Naruto asked, "Yea, everyone that was brave enough to fight off some of the crime in the beginning of the 21st century that didn't move to America or didn't join the local street gangs. You remember Lee?"

"Yea," Sasuke said, "Guy that has the hair that depicts the Japanese Ethnicity?"

"The very same," Naruto said, "The idiot considers himself a _Shatei_."

"What's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"The men he's put together has got skills," Naruto said, "It's just that he's not worth shit as a leader."

"Maybe I can help," Sasuke said, "Why don't you set up a meeting with him when I get out?"

"I'll do that when I get out," Naruto said, "I'm getting out tomorrow, I guess I'll see you later."

The next day Sasuke was brought into the interrogation room when the Tokyo PD Superintendent-General entered with one of her detectives, "It seems all the evidence against you has suddenly vanished. You must be very dangerous," Chief of Police Tsunade said as he took her seat in front of Sasuke as Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake switched off the camera, "Which is exactly what we want them to think... Agent Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled and leaned back in his seat as Kakashi undid the cuffs, "About time," Sasuke said as he rubbed his wrists.

FBI Agent Sasuke Uchiha smiled as Tsunade passed Sasuke his cell-phone, "Well done with making contact," Tsunade said, "It seems you've planted the seeds of trust in your friend's head."

"Indeed," Sasuke said as he slid his phone into the pocket of his jeans, "At least this time I hope I won't be shooting at cops."

"I know," Tsunade said, "Primarily because you won't be carrying a gun. We need to sell the fact you're not a federal agent. So you're going to have to find your own weapon."

"Reasonable," Sasuke said as he stood up, "What's the job?"

"What do you know about this man," Kakashi asked as he handed Sasuke a large picture of a man about six foot seven with white-pale skin, long black hair, and dark-green cat-or-lizard-like eyes.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he tapped the paper with his forefinger, "Yakuza _Wakagashira_, former Major in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, Honorably-Discharged after being hit by a Chlorine bomb which bleached his skin white, and gave him those eyes."

"Very good," Kakashi said, "Your objective is to make sure he doesn't surpass this man," Kakashi handed Sasuke another picture of a middle-aged man with long white hair and brown eyes.

"Jiraiya? Leader of the Yakuza," Sasuke asked, "You want me to keep Orochimaru from surpassing Jiraiya?"

"That's exactly what we want you to do," Tsunade said, "Kakashi will be your handler for this job. You won't be getting a medal for this one. But there will be certain other benefits."

"I agree," Sasuke said as he handed the pictures back to Kakashi, "The sooner I'm on the streets, the sooner I can start."

Sasuke walked out of Police headquarters, and outside where Naruto was waiting, "I was wondering when you'd break out of there." Naruto said.

"Hey what can I say," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder, "I'm just that good. Let's get over to the old neighborhood, I'd love to see the old gang again."

Sasuke and Naruto walked to The Plaza as they called it, it wasn't the best neighborhood in all of old Tokyo, but it wasn't the worst.

As they were walking down the alley, Sasuke noticed some old faces walking around, and a few more noticed him, but probably didn't recognize him.

Once they were at the end of the street, they arrived at the old Hyuuga Hotel, owned by Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga and her parents.

As they entered they noticed several men from a street gang harassing Hinata, "Excuse me gentlemen," Sasuke said as Naruto and him approached the men.

"Hey," one of them said, "What the fuck do you want?"

"He wants you to leave the girl alone," Sasuke said, "Me on the other hand, I just want to kick your ass for harassing a woman in the first place."

"Kick our ass," another chuckled, "Why not we kick his?"

"Girl or assholes?" Sasuke asked.

"Girl." Naruto said.

One of the thugs came charging at Sasuke who blocked the man's wild hay-maker with his right forearm, kneed the man in the groin, and then kicked him backwards, he then landed against f his fellow thugs, and knocked them all over.

"Strike!" Naruto said.

Sasuke then blocked another thug's incoming jab, and gave him an upper-cut with a flat hand to his jaw, knocking him backwards, and as he was turned around, he grabbed the guy around the neck with his arms, flipped him over his shoulder, and threw him across the room.

Sasuke turned around again as Naruto moved Hinata into the back room to see one of the thugs throw a kick at him, Sasuke caught the thug's leg between his side and arm, broke his leg with a swift 90 degree twist, and then flipped him onto his back.

The next minute, two of the thugs had broken legs, and in order to finish of the final ones, Sasuke kicked the man back against the counter, grabbed the grate mounted above the counter, and brought it down on top of the thug's nose.

"Let's get out of here," one of the thugs exclaimed as he grabbed one of his buddies, and ran.

"That's right get the fuck out of here!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Thanks," Hinata said as she and Naruto entered the room, "Who are you?"

"Hinata," Naruto said, "It's Sasuke!"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata asked, "Oh my god!"

Hinata jumped on Sasuke, when they were eight, Hinata was three foot two, now she was five foot three, and now that Sasuke was six foot five, he could hold her up with ease.

Sasuke set Hinata on the ground, and looked at her, "Good to see you to Hinata," Sasuke said, "You've grown up, and gotten so beautiful!"

"Oh stop," Hinata said, "And look at you. All grown up yourself," Hinata then lightly slapped Sasuke on the cheek, "And so attractive."

"Stop it," Sasuke said as he pinched Hinata's shoulder, "It's been a long time."

"Where've you been all these years?" Hinata asked.

"Getting arrested in America," Sasuke said, "Then I decided to hide from the American Government back home."

"Well you can hide out here," Hinata said as she dragged Sasuke into the back where her parents were waiting, "Mom, dad."

Hinata's mother was Japanese, but her father was a Caucasian.

The entire neighborhood their old friends lived in was primarily a Japanese/Caucasian neighborhood.

Hinata's parents saw Sasuke but didn't recognize him at first.

"Who's this dear?" Hinata's mother asked.

"Mother," Hinata said, "This is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well I'll be fucked," Hinata's father said as he stood up, and walked over to him, "Sasuke Uchiha as I leave and breathe," he shook Sasuke's hand, and slapped him on the back, "All grown up now! What are you now, seven feet tall?"

"Good to see you too sir," Sasuke said, "And I'm only six foot five."

"What are you doing back," Hinata's mother asked, "I thought your mother moved to America."

"She did," Sasuke said, "She's still there, but home is where the heart is, and for me, home is here."

Hinata's parents chuckled, "Well welcome home," Hinata's mother exclaimed, "Where are you staying?"

"I don't have an apartment yet." Sasuke said.

"Mom," Hinata said, "Why doesn't Sasuke stay here?"

"That's a great idea," Hinata's mother said, "Until you can find your own place, you can stay here."

After getting squared away, Sasuke walked into his new apartment, it wasn't the bed, but it would do on short notice.


End file.
